Hop, Step, Live?
by Reincarnated Koala
Summary: I suppose there could be worse worlds to be reborn into, I mean at least there are no man eating giants'… What was it about anyway? The power of friendship or something? How troublesome can it be to live my second life in a shouju anime? O.C./S.I. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Don't judge! I used to love it when I started to get interested in anime. Now all I can see is WTF?! Why is a seventeen year old sexing up a twelve year old?! Plus I got into thinking about the fanfictions I have read of Shugo Chara and 90% of them dig Amuto! Even those who make up O.C. make them the same age as Amu! And the crossovers! They make the crossedover character younger to fit Ikuto's pedophobic tendencies! Like make Harry Potter drink reverse-aging potions or have Kagome reverse to twelve because of the Shikon! It's** **disgusting** **! So here Ikuto will have to deal with a** ** _seventeen_** **year old girl.**

 **P.D.: I'm stuck with my other stories and in an exam period so be kind and pretend you haven't** **realized**

 **Also. WARNING: there will be cuss words, reference to sex and maybe it will be upped to M. I probably forgot something else...Read at your own risk….muahahaha…. just kidding** **J**

Chapter 1: The dragon lady is coming!

This is ridiculous.

"Mi-na-chan ~! We have to leave! The plain leaves in two hours and Eriko-nee will be mad if you are not there!"

"The dragon-lady will eat you alive if we don't go."

"…."

Maybe if I pretend that the photo shot took longer…

"We are going to miss on the cake! Shuu-nii is going to make it!"

"Your mom won't talk to you and your father will disown you."

"…."

 _Oh, I'm so sorry Aneki. I tried but they would not let me leave!_

"Mina-chan! You will not get to wear the pretty-pretty dress that Eriko-nee chose!"

"…."

"Actually that's a good point. We should not go."

 _Oh my Kami! There was an accident and … no, not going to work…I have to think bigger! Better!_

"Ka-chan! Don't say that! Come on Yuu-chan! Support me!"

"Don't bring Yuu into this!"

"Katsu, Sachi, please shut up for a second. I'm trying to plot over here." Katsu was scowling and Sachi pouting, oh what cute little Shugo Charas I have."Thank you."

Now how should I avoid my sister's fury at missing her wedding…?

"Desist from such a foolish plan. You do not abandon family for a small matter like this one."

"Yuu, darling, I have had years to get over the fact I was reborn, and then finding that it was in a fucking anime or manga. It's fine, I have a great life and you three are not so bad. The fact that my sister is marrying the cousin of the main fucking protagonist is _not_ fine."

"Very well, but you don't have to interact with the child. You can pretend to be a snobby high-class lady who does not care for anybody below her station. That should keep her away."

"Yuu, love, you are too fucking rational. Therefore, I'm going to ignore you."

"It seems that negotiations have failed."

"Yep, they have"

"So now we are moving onto black mail. If you don't stop acting like a child we will have to character change at the most inopportune times. Say, in a business meeting Katsu character changing with you…"

"…You are evil…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My story began in another life as another person. I was a rather average guy with an average life. I was unique in the way that everyone is, so not at all. I had divorced parents and an older brother. I had a rather large family and a big group of friends.

I also was living a complete lie. I was a mythomaniac.

I lied for numerous things. As a child to cover up wrong doings. As a preteen to seem cooler. As a teen because of boredom. As a young adult to perpetuate the already existing lies. By then there was no me, all there was of the person I used to be was a mere character to be played going by my name. And this character wasn't even a good one.

I was tired, depressed, started to lose weight. So I decided to act.

I put distance between my family and friends, not my greatest idea, started going by my second name with every new person I meet and started acting as my most real self.

Who knew I was so sarcastic?

It was not the greatest solution but it was working out. I was finally happy. I was no longer hiding behind well crafted lies.

Well, until a crazy guy started shooting at everything that moved in a crowed street.

I was never a lucky person.

Gianni Marco De Luca 16/05/1991 - 21/07/2015

Bleed to death in a shooting.

A Mask Must Be Taken Off Despite Consequences

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have already said that I was never a lucky person.

Being reborn would be shocking to anyone. But I could adapt. Realizing that all the pink that surrounded me probably didn't mean that my parents _really_ wanted a girl but got a boy hit a lot harder. The fact that I was constantly referred as Minako didn't give me much room to delude myself. Having to get used to being reborn as a girl with the memories of a guy was not easy, but hey at least I was alive.

But Karma (bitch) wasn't done with me.

After one rather rough night when I was eight I wished to be as I used to be. When I woke up the next morning there was an egg in my bed with me. Didn't really pay it much attention to tell the truth. It was a dark blue with chains painted all over and two big theatre masks. That's it until it hatched two days later during my lessons. Being the only one there with my tutor it was rather hard to explain why was I freaking out over the empty air. Thankfully it was ruled as stress and lack of sleep instead of schizophrenia.

That's when I realized I was not only reborn as a girl but in a anime/manga reality. Not cool. I had enough without something like that. I knew a girl who really liked the anime and thought it was super _Kawaii_. My limited knowledge was that the main character was a little kid with pink hair called Hinamori something who was rather polyamourous and one of her beaus was a teenager that _had_ to have pedophilic tendencies. That and that she was of course a magical girl that could transform and defeat evil that came in form of black eggs (ridiculous!). And to transform they needed little chibi-fairys that followed them around.

But Katsu was cool and we could do a lot of awesome things together. It was easy to character change with him, though I really didn't understand how nobody could see that. I mean a full mask appeared in my face! You could only see my eyes! But whatever, magic I guess. However fully transforming took us years!

Then I turned ten and realized that I had zero-friends.

My parents are super wealthy and my older sister is an idol. And with my extra memories I was recognized as a child genius. So privet lessons all alone and socializing with kids only at formal parties. What was worse was that they were brats or suck-ups or didn't give a damn because they were older. That meant no friends there.

It came as a shock at my tenth birthday that those wishing me happy birthday were family or employees of my family. For one day I wished I was normal. That I had no extra memories. That my parents had regular jobs and my sister was just another fourteen year old. That I could be a naïve, happy-go-lucky, oblivious kid. Who liked cute stuff and was obsessed with something stupid like rabbits.

Worst idea ever.

For the next day a bright pink and black egg was resting next to me. The black siluet of a rabbit jumping on a moon. And that's the story of how Sachiko was born. We just called her Sachi.

As for Yuu. Well, Yuu made me look into my subconscious a little harder. She came when I was fourteen and realized that my sister was never going to take over the Otomo Financial Empire like our parents expected. It made me look into the future and agonize over everything I was going to have to learn and how I was going to have to act. Her egg was black and white with an elegant if simple silver fan. Always composed and cunning, Yuu was the perfect lady.

Katsu was my past, my "victory" over death, my mythomany problem, my highly sarcastic and cynic self.

Sachi was my present, my mind might have been older but my body was that of a kid, she is my inner child, what's left of my optimism, my playfulness.

Yuu was my future, the responsible part that never really settled in psyche in my previous life, my new role as an heiress of a large company.

They were more than my wishes and hopes, they were what made Otomo Minako _me_.

Once again I embraced all the new changes. And I grew stronger. Every once in a while I had to deal with these annoying black eggs. Back when it was just me and Katsu all I could do was destroy them with my chains. Katsu powers were highly offensive. Once I had Sachi I could give them some "harsh love". I would hit them it this huge mochi hammer and knock the stupid out of them. Hey, if it works it works. When I transformed with Yuu I could purify them with a wave from my fans. Much more boring than the hammer.

Another change was the clothes that came with the transformation. The first time I transformed with Katsu I was eleven. My hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and my face covered with a mask that matched Katsu's. I was wearing a black suit and a white button-up shirt and a blue tie, instead of a belt I had a Kusarigama and some dress shoes. Now at seventeen I have a white short sleeved, body-fitting button-up shirt with enough buttons undone that my cleavage was showing and the same blue tie hanging from my neck, the black slacks were replaced by blue high waisted short-shorts. Black mid tight stockings and blue high heeled shoes completed the look. Really different from back in the days.

Same happened with Sachi's transformation. The cute puffy hot pink and black dress was replaced by a tight black and pink dress. Again black stockings and replacing the low heeled calf length boots I used to have there are hot pink high heeled pumps. When adding the rabbit ears and fluffy tail I look like a playboy girl. Not really digging the look.

Either it's a warning that I'm getting sluttier or my chara's are telling me to get laid once and for all.

Yuu's transformation it's an elegant Chinese dress so the only changes are minor and it just looks more mature.

So does that mean that Katsu and Sachi want me to get laid but not Yuu?

Ugh! I don't want to think about that!

…

Am I ready to have a relationship? With the same or opposite sex? I have never liked anyone in both lives. What if I never fall in love? How I could I even tell if I did?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being blackmailed I found myself in a plane going from London to Tokyo. Yay.

"Mina-chan! Mina-chan! We are going to land! You have to put on the security belt!" Sachi was waving her tiny arms in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah."

Katsu and Yuu were sleeping, leaving me at the tender mercy of Sachi. Don't get me wrong, I love her… like one loves that annoying cousin you have to see at the family reunions.

In my defense every time she speaks, she screams, there is no indoor voice concept in her brain. Even when she is sleepy she screams between yawns. And she bounces. All over, all the time. There is no off button. I don't have that much patience.

"Wedding~! Wedding~! Wedding~!"

Oh, Gods…

I hate landings, and Sachi's optimism isn't helping. Looking through the window as we go down helps even less. Why did I get a window seat anyway? I hate heights! Note to self: ask Katsu to hit me if I make the same mistake.

"Up! Up! We have landed!"

"For Jashin's sake! I know! I'm in the same freaking plane you are!"

Move on, people, there is nothing here to see. There is no crazy girl screaming at the air. Nope, it's your imagination… Oh, Gods… I hope this doesn't get to the press…

Getting everything in order and finding my luggage took hours, but finally I was done.

Waiting for me with a sign with my name was my driver. Walking towards him with my invisible guardians fighting around me, well two of them fighting and one yawning delicately in my shoulder, he was watching me skeptically. So what if I was wearing ripped off jeans and a baggy shirt, so what if I had my hair in a messy bun and I had bags under my eyes that made me look like I hadn't slept in a month! You try to survive a flight with that menace and look fine afterwards!

"Ojou-sama?" his reluctance was granting on my nerves but it the one he really pissed off was Yuu, so much she chara changed with me.

My posture righted itself, the tiredness in my face gave place to ice-coldness and a regal air seemed to surround me.

"I find your doubt offending." Throwing my bags into his arms I elegantly prowled ahead, only to look back when nobody followed. One lifted eyebrow and he was tripping to catch up.

I was released from Yuu's control but didn't falter, keeping the act I only shared a sidelong look with my best behaving chara. The two others didn't even register the short confrontation.

Watching the driver hurry up to take care of the bags I waited for him to open my door. Why? Because he annoyed me and I was petty when tired.

Once I settled on the car I took out my hand mirror and started fixing the mess I was.

"Mi-chan! Is it far far away?! Ka-chan said we are going to be late! What if there is no cake left?!" Sachi was pouting in front of me, rabbit ears down as if depressed, annoying she might be but her adorableness is just as much.

"How far from here is the place?" Where we really that late? Was I going to die at my sister's hand? Did I have enough time to look presentable for my own death?

"Ojou-sama?" the driver was nervous and it showed, maybe I was too hard?

"The hotel. How far are we?"

"It's going to take three hours to get there, Ojou-sama."

"THREE HOURS?! WHAT TIME IS IT, MI-CHAN?! QUICKLY! THE CAKE, THE CAKE!" The little rabbit was now screaming and running in circles, well until Katsu tripped her and trapped her in her egg. Even so her screams could still be heard.

"Shut up!" Chaining the egg shut with his chains I wondered how long it would take Sachi to free herself. Her chances of being helped by any of us were zero.

Checking the clock in my cell I wondered if it would be for the best to be late.

"It's seven-thirty, wedding starts at midday." I sighed, so much for that option, Yuu just lifted an eyebrow knowingly. Cheeky guardian, she's mocking me.

Going back to my mirror, ignoring Sachi's screams for freedom and Katsu grumbles, I looked my tired grey eyes. I was going to have a shower anyway, should I bother to put on makeup? Yuu floated next to me.

"Sun glasses?" I considered her suggestion and nodded. I did have a pair in my carry-on.

Next was my hair. I had a dark red waist length hair. It was usually easy to handle but thirteen hours approximately in a flight was not helping it. Putting it in a bun helped getting it out of the way but tossing and turning sleeplessly had made a bird nest out of it.

Unbinding it and letting it down I got a brush and started to get the tangles off. Once done I lifted it up in a bun again and looked expectantly to Yuu, then leaving it down again I raised an eyebrow.

"Put on the sun glasses" She twirled one of her curly side burns and mimicked putting on glasses. Nodding and doing just that I waited. She nodded. "Leave it down. It takes attention from your horrible ensemble."

I could feel a smirk appearing in my face. She was just too snarky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Minako! Finally! Your sister is going spare with you missing! And what are you wearing?!" I was putting my bags away when my mother came in like a hurricane. Her usually composed self was gone. And so was mine since Katsu decided to take over.

"Nice to see you, Oka-sama. I was delayed because I lost my flight, Oka-sama. No, nothing bad happened I am fine, thank you for asking, Oka-sama." Oh my Nyan Cat! Could he have made my voice more sarcastic?!

Her face took a really unhealthy red color. Yikes!

"Get. In. The. Shower."

Not going to argue with the woman, I smell terrible.

After a quick shower I was primped and pampered by the stylist my sister hired. My hair was put in a fancy up do and I finally got to see my dress.

Wow.

My sister actually knows what I like.

The dress was red with gold embroidery, sleeveless, with a scoop neckline and an empire waistline. Knee length and with a trumpet silhouette. It was gorgeous and it went perfectly with my red pumps.

Sometimes I love my sister.

"Well? What do you think?" Twirling a little, showing off the dress, I waited for my Guardians opinion.

"I approve."

"Couldn't it be less girly?"

"HMPHHUNNUUMM!"

PUMP!PUMP!PUMP!

"Ara? What's that noise?" it sounded as if a stamped was coming our way. Yuu and Katsu (dragging a chained egg) came closer to me.

"Mina!" the door was opened with a bang! A she-devil with flames in her eyes, possessed hair and a pink baby-doll dress was at the door.

"Aneue!"

"Run!" Katsu started to run away with Sachi's Egg lagging behind and Yuu followed them. "The dragon lady is coming! Leave the weak behind and hide!"

Traitors.

 **A.N: extremely long authors note to explain some things, sorry. In-depth descriptions of the mentioned characters it's all it talks about. If you don't want to read it won't change anything. If you want to see how Mina, Sachi and Yuu look like go to my profile and there will be a link to my deviant account with the pictures. I haven't drawn Katsu yet, but I did draw his and Mina's transformation. I'm not good with drawing, prefer painting, but you kinda get the idea. There is also a photo of Mina's dress from the wedding.**

MINAKO 美 (mi) "beautiful", 奈 (na), a phonetic character, and 子 (ko) "child".

Mina has dark red hair with side bangs and its long going down to her waist. She has grey eyes like Eriko. Unlike Eriko she has a curvier figure.

KATSU Means "victory" 勝

Katsu is a guy. He has black longish hair and it's spiked on the right side and short, close to the scalp on the left side (think Kirito in SAO before he's changed back to what he really looks like). His right eye is violet and his left eye is light-blue. That's all you can see from his face since he always has a mask on. The mask is parted on the middle, with the right side black and the left white, underneath the right eye there are several yellow triangles surrounding the eye socket and under the left one there's a single orange tear. He wears a black suit and a white button-up. On his feet there is a pair of simple black shoes. Hanging from all over him there are chains.

SACHIKO 幸 (sachi) "happiness" and 子 (ko) "child"

Sachi has pale-blond hair styled like saber from fate/stay night. She has red eyes, rabbit white ears on top of her head and a white rabbit tail. When she wants a mochi hammer with a pink bow appears in her hands.

YUU 優 (yuu) "gentleness, superiority", 悠 (yuu) "distant, leisurely" or 裕 (yuu) "abundant".

Think of Yuu as a chibi Mulan when she was all dress up in the first movie when she was going to see the matchmaker.

ERIKO 恵 (e) "blessing, favor" or 絵 (e) "picture" 莉 (ri) "jasmine" or 理 (ri) "truth" combined with 子 (ko) "child"

Eriko is a cannon character that in episode 35 marries Amu's cousin Shuu or Shuji (Eriko's father refer to him as Shuji-san and so does Eriko in that conversation, later she refers to him as Shu-chan). Eriko comes from a really wealthy family, so much that she has maids following her around when she first appears. Her father is Otomo Cartel and she's the heiress to the Otomo Financial Empire. Well until she tells Shuu that she wants to leave that behind in favor of opening a bakery with him. We also know that she has been very passionate about ballet and piano since she was a child, also some background characters talk about her and how she has modeled in fashion magazines. Amu's parents also mention how she should travel around and continue her modeling career instead of marrying, in that moment they didn't know who her fiancée was.

Eriko has a very slim figure and far reaching brown hair and a thick fringe, her eyes are grey but mostly changes depending on the surroundings so sometime they look blue-grey, or green-grey or hazel.


	2. Chapter 2: O-Hime-Sama

**Chapter 2: O-Hime-Sama**

"Aneue, why aren't you dressed yet?"

After accepting my punishment, Aneue had calmed down. Now we were waiting for one of the maids to bring the wedding dress to my room.

Aneue was sitting in front of the vanity having her makeup done, another stylist fixing her hair, someone else doing her nails and a fourth one fluttering about.

"We had to remake the wedding cake last night, we spent the whole night awake finishing it."She had a slight blush on her cheeks. "I…I overslept."

" _We_? As in you had a hand in it too?" My incredulous tone made her blush even more. "Well, good to know. I'm not feeling particularly hungry at the moment."

"Shut up, I'm not that bad." I only raised an eyebrow at her. "Ugh! I know! But Shu-chan and Amu-chan were there too and they are great at cooking!"

Now I was confused.

"I know Shuji-san is your soon to be hubby but who is Amu? Is she a colleague of brother-in-law?"

"What? No! Didn't I tell you about her?" at my negative she continued. "Amu-chan is Shu-chan's oldest cousin. But they are more like siblings, they grew up together until Shu-chan went to Paris."

Oh. The magical girl with the reverse harem. Awesome.

"She's so cute! Not as stubborn as Shu-chan described her. Really, she's such a sweetheart. Can you believe she thought I was calling off the wedding and tried to convince me not to? I swear..."

I started to doze off on the bed. Really, I hadn't slept in close to thirty hours and was dying for at least a nap.

"Mina! Are listening to me!"

Zzzzz…

"Auch!" Something hit me in the face!

"Listen to your elders!"

Knock knock

"Do something useful and open the door!" and she was back again at scowling at me. This woman was so needy… good luck, Shuji-san.

Getting up was a chore, the bed was really comfortable. Opening the door I saw a pink haired, golden eyed twelve-year old. She was wearing a blue blazer, white puffy blouse (what was that thing called?), black skirt with a chain hanging, purple and black rhombus tights and black-and-white tennis.

Seriously? That's what you wear at a wedding? It's what you wear to go out with your friends! I'm feeling offended for my sister!

She must have felt my judging because she was stretching her skirt a little and avoiding my eyes.

"Eto… I was told that Eriko-san wanted me to be here…?" she kept avoiding my eyes, but her Shugo Chara's were looking at me with sparkling eyes… creepy…

"Wow!"

"She's so pretty-desu!"

"So chic!"

"Is that you Amu-chan? Come on in!" Aneue is so bipolar…How can she sound so cheerful? "Move off the way, Mina!" See? Bipolar…

But I moved and let her in. She quickly went to Aneue's side, coward, while her Shugo Chara's stayed around me, circling me and saying compliments. It was actually kind of nice.

I walked to my bed and the Shugo Charas followed, ignoring Aneue and Hinamori-san, I made myself comfortable again.

"Oh, no! She's going to wrinkle her dress!" the blue one seemed more interested in my dress than me in general, unlike the other three. She even took out a notebook and started to sketch me.

"Don't worry, Yuu while fix it up if she has to." Whispering to them. I kept one eye opened to make sure nobody was paying me any attention. Wouldn't want to repeat the airplane incident. _That never happened and we will not bring up again…_

They exclaimed 'Ah!' in surprise and delight.

"You can see us!" that one was the pink one. A little cheerleader apparently.

"Well, yeah. I have my own little menaces after all."

They got even closer to me. Hmm… I think the green one is the cutest… the angel one has creepy eyes…

"What?! Where?!" Hump! So cute! They started looking in every direction!

"They are hiding. They are afraid of Aneue." I actually had no idea where they were, I couldn't even listen to Sachi's muffled screams.

"Eh?!" The blue one looked surprised.

"They!" The pink one looked happy.

"Aneue?!" The angel looked… well, she still looked creepy…

The cute green one was still searching muttering 'desu' every once in a while.

"There is Katsu, my oldest, Sachi, the middle-child and Yuu, she actually seems to be the oldest while she's the youngest." This I told to pink and blue. I turned towards creepy angel and smiled pointing Aneue."The bride is my older sister."

"Three!" They all exclaimed together in surprise.

This caught the pink ones attention. When she saw the four Shugo Charas all over my resting form she started to freak out. Well, that was funny.

While the Shugo Charas talked to each other excitedly I turned my attention to my sister and her guest.

"Uhm, Eriko-san... Who is that girl?" She tried to point to me discreetly. She failed.

"Hum? Oh, that's my imouto. Mina! Get up and introduce yourself!"

"Aww…Troublesome…"

"Eh?! Imouto!"

Getting up, again, I fixed my dress and bowed. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Otomo Minako to moushimasu, Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Anata no onamae wa?" (*)

"Oh! Watashi wa Hinamori Amu desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" (**) She hastily bowed back and introduced herself.

She was blushing, good, she probably realized how rude she was being. If only Yuu was here, she would politely smack her down.

"Good!" Aneue clapped her hands. "Now you know each other! So now Amu-chan can show Mina around so she doesn't fall asleep and you can get to know each other! After all we are going to be a family soon!"

And that easily Aneue kicked us out of my own room. Literally. She got up and started pushing us out until we were out of the room and closed the door in our faces. Why did I come again? Ah, yes. Blackmailed by my own Shugo Chara.

"Mina-chan! Now we can go look for your Shugo Chara!" that was little pink, big pink was looking shocked at the door.

"You guys haven't even introduced yourself. I can't keep referring to you by colors."

Now Hinamori-san turned to look at me."You can see them?!"

"Amu-chan! Mina-chan also has Shugo Chara!" the pink one responded to the second question first. "I'm Ran!"

The blue one stepped up next and bowed. "Miki."

"I'm Su-desu!" Cute-green-one followed.

"And I am the Angel of Love, El!"

"Huh! Hinamori-san seems to be a person of hidden depths." The five of them looked at me confused. "Well, we have her outer character which seems to be shy and cold? Then we have her Shugo Chara that shows she's an athlete, an artist, homely and secretly a good girl/romantic?"

Hinamori-san sputtered and the charas where overcome with laughter.

"Eru isn't mine!" Her face was bright pink and she _hadn't_ denied anything I said. _Damn_ , I'm good!

"She has you pegged Amu-chan!"

"Humm, so you have three Shugo Chara?"

Suddenly the laughter stopped and they looked uncomfortable.

"No, actually I _do_ have four Shugo Chara." She looked sad about it. Deciding to let the subject drop I prepared to change the theme…

"Dia is with Utau!" Or maybe not… Miki sounded mad about this.

"And who is Utau?" might as well know the rest.

"Utau-chan!" El cried out the name obviously distressed.

"What ails her?" she seemed quite out of it. Su was trying to comfort her and Ran tried to cheer her up with cheers while Miki and Hinamori-san looked unsure of what to do.

"Eru is Utau's Shugo Chara. Well, she and Iru." Was Hinamori-san's reluctant response. Her demeanor seemed darker and darker as the conversation went on.

The sound of muffled screams and a chain reached my ears a moment later. Unconsciously smiling I turned towards the direction of the sounds. Know I had the chance to distract them from the distressing topic.

"Hey, didn't you want to meet my Shugo Chara? They are near." Fondness crept into my voice without meaning to.

"Sure! How can you know they are near, Otomo-san?"

"Just follow the muffled scream and chain sounds…"

The five looked completely worried, I could practically read their thoughts: _"What kind of Shugo Chara's does she have?!"_

We were rounding up a corner when we saw them. Katsu in his black suit and mask with his chains locking a pink and black egg being dragged behind him and Yuu floating next to him like a prim and proper lady, her fan was in her hands hiding half of her face. Probably because of the smirk I could hear in her voice, after all is not proper for a lady to smirk.

"…and then she broke the guy's nose."

"I don't believe you…"

"Why not? The guy was trying to get in her pants!"

"Because according to you this happened when she was nine. Any and all information disclosed by you not being backed up by Mina, Sachi or myself is not to be believed."

"What kind of bullshit is _that_!"

"One we all stand in favor off."

"But it did happen!"

"Did it?"

"Yes!"

"No." Moving a curl off my eyes, I huffed annoyed. "The first nose I broke was when I was seven and it was a girl. None of you were yet with me so it is unconfirmed. Unless you ask Aneue, of course. The nose I broke was from a girl that made her cry."

Their heads whipped around and saw myself, Hinamori-san and the four little Shugo Chara staring at them.

"Mina… You survived the dragon lady… What a _joy_ …" Katsu's wry voice gave away his feelings, but it was fine. Our relationship was based on sarcasm and it worked.

"Your sarcasm is noted and appreciated _, dearest_." Responding in the same tone and signaling towards my companions with my hand I started introductions. "My cute little Charas, this is Hinamori Amu, my soon-to-be political cousin. Her Shugo Chara's Ran, Miki and Su. Also, accompanying them a friend by the name El."

Each of them bowed at their introductions. Well, all of them except for El.

Twirling around, taking a banner out of nowhere proclaiming her self-given title, she stopped in a pose.

"I'm El, The Angel of LO~VE!" one hand in her hip, the other in a peace or victory sign against her forehead and her tongue sticking out she waited for a reaction.

Her given reaction was Katsu's paused and sarcastic claps. The rest of us simply sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Amu's POV:**

When we were making the wedding cake it was fun and I thought that the wedding would be perfect from then on. The next day Ami waked me up by jumping on me and we all got ready. Okaa-san prepared my outfit and I looked cool (Miki gave her approval).

When one of the maids of Eriko-san told me that Eriko-san was inviting me to see her get prepared I was excited. When the five of us got there I was kind of nervous. I imagined a grand room where in the middle would be Eriko-san being waited on by tons of people looking beautiful. She would welcome me and we would talk happily about Shuu-niichan's reaction when he saw her.

Then I knocked on the door and what I saw wasn't like I imagined. Oh, the room was grand, it was even bigger and more sophisticated than what I imagined. Eriko-san was being attended by four people and she did look beautiful.

But the person who opened the door wasn't a maid smiling to me politely inviting me in, Eriko-san wasn't paying attention and wasn't welcoming me with a smile.

The one who opened the door was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. More beautiful than Utau! With her shiny red hair artfully arranged, grey eyes carefully painted to make them stand out, full lips painted red and with her red and gold dress she looked like a real Hime. I was star struck for a moment and then I saw her look.

She looked at me and a little frown appeared in her face, a little down curve in her lips. While Ran, Miki, Su and Eru awed over her I felt… shoddy…inferior…puny…

And then Eriko-san called me over happily! Told her to move! I quickly went to her and out of the corner of my eyes I saw the beautiful Hime gracefully lay down on the bed while the girls crowed over her. She looked so beautiful that Miki couldn't resist drawing her! I had never met someone like her… but she looked familiar. So I asked Eriko-san and she told me it was her little sister!

But then Eriko-san told us to get to know each other and for me to show the Hime around. I didn't know what to do! What if I do something stupid again?!

It turned out I didn't have to do anything. The Hime took over the conversation and lead us around herself. Just as expected of someone like her! As she strolled around and talked with her smooth and cultured voice, my feelings of…inadequacy… grew. And Dia came out. And with Dia came Utau, who always made me feel small.

Thankfully my luck came back because the Hime funded her Shugo Chara and got distracted.

They where a strange bunch. The one who was Katsu reminded me of Miki and Iru, and it was male! I didn't know a girl could have a boy Shugo Chara! The one who was Yuu was much more like I expected of someone like Otomo-san. And the third… well we couldn't see how she was like…but it kind of scared me that they needed to chain her!

But the most important thing was that they were three.

Three Shugo Chara.

Three Shugo Chara like me.

The guardians said that it was unheard of when they met me. That the Humpty Lock was given to them to be given to someone special with three Shugo Chara and that person was supposedly me.

But I was no longer the only one with three. If Otomo-san had three maybe someone else out there also had three…maybe someone also had four or maybe even five…

I was no longer the only one. I was no longer special.

If Utau with her beauty… her talent… her two Shugo Chara (three if you counted how Dia chose _her_ ) made me feel low… meeting Otomo-san made me feel… useless…

"Amu-chan?"

Ran… Ran was talking to me…

That's right! I can't think of stuff like that now!

"Huh? Ran what is it?" Smile, Amu! Nothing is wrong!

"Are you ok, Amu-chan?" her concern was clear.

Otome-san was looking at me curiously. I can't worry the Hime!

"Ahaha! Of course I am!" distraction, distraction! Grey eyes looking at me…There! "Ano! Otomo-san! You look really familiar!"

"Ara? My face is in many fashion magazines, ads and billboards but those are mainly in Europe and America, I doubt you recognize me from those…Humm" Wow! She says it like its nothing! Truly she is a Hime-sama! Then she looked like an idea came to her. "Ara? Could it be? Does Hinamori-san watch dramas maybe? I have acted in many for a while now but they are above your viewer age. Maybe you saw an advertisement of them. Does _NeverEver_ ring a bell? Or maybe _Red Tears_?"

I gasped."Ah! Okaa-san loves _Red Tears_! She sees it every Thursday!"

"So that's it. I'm Himura Tsubame, the daughter of the protagonist."

"No way! Now I realize!" How amazing! Hime-sama is really a great actress! "How is it to work with Maki Hikaru-sensei?!"

"It's a great honor, I have learned a lot from everyone on set."

Wah! She's so cool!

"Enough of me, Hinamori-san, we are supposed to get to know each other. What about you? How old are you? Where do you go to school? Do you have friends? What do you do for fun?"

A true and kind Hime!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Mina's POV:**

The wedding has come and gone. The newlyweds have gone to their honey moon and the guests have left. I stayed in the hotel for one more week. My parents want me to remain in Japan as a resident instead of more of a visitor, to be closer to the family. Translation: to be closer to the head quarters of the Otomo Financial Empire now that I'm the heiress instead of the _backup_.

Having to talk to my manager about rescheduling the photo shots that could be changed and canceling the ones that couldn't made poor Aoi-san break into tears. Luckily both the dramas I was working on had recently ended filming their seasons so no problem there.

After all the problems my parents had given me I refused to move back to the family home and decided to rent my own apartment. I couldn't resist the temptation of looking up the Seiyo Academy and seeing where it was. When the apartments I choose was near it… well, that was just a coincidence.

It took two weeks more to finally have my apartment ready to live in. To celebrate we decided to go out and take a walk around to familiarize ourselves with the surroundings. I decided to wear black high waisted shorts, a red off the sholders T-shirt with a black and gold design and black sandals. My hair down, a pair of sunglasses and I was ready.

We hadn't walked more than three blocks when something caught the attention of my three Shugo Charas.

"Mina, there is a grup of Shugo Charas approaching" Katsu sounded annoyed about it.

"Can you tell me from where, Yuu?" she was, without doubt, the best a pinpointing where Sugo Charas or black eggs were.

"From our right."

Going to investigate 'cause we were bored we came across our four new friends.

"Wha-! Sachi-chan! Mina-chan! Yuu-chan! Katsu-kun! What are you doing here?!" Ran's shock, delight and curiosity could be heard in miles.

"Chichi demanded for me to remain in Japan so I had to move here permanently" I was scowling at this but soon it turned to a smirk. "But he didn't say where in Japan I had to move, so I rented my own apartment. It's near here."

"That's great!"

After exchanging pleasantries they invited us to go with them to the Royal Gardner and meet the rest of the Shugo Chara's from the Guardians. Sachi and Yuu accepted while Katsu and I decided to continue to wander.

"Being antisocial as usual, Katsu?"

"Oh, shut up you wench."

"As you wish, _dearest_."

We continue to walk around an founded a really big park.

"Muu... I'm thirsty..."

"Idiot, why don't you just buy something from that vending machine?" Katsu's snide reply was, for once, wanted.

"What? Where?" Tree, tree, bench, shrubbery, tree…

"Near that kid with the samurai Shugo Chara."

"What?"

Sure enough there was a kid about ten or eleven with a samurai Shugo Chara checking his wrist watch repeatedly near a vending machine and a bench. Score!

I got myself a soda, sat down on the bench and enjoyed the afternoon sun.

(***)"Incho!"

"I-I'm sorry for calling you out here so suddenly. Did you bring the Humpty Lock with you?"

"U-Uhm..."

"I just really want to research it! I'm sure it could be of some use to power up the Guardians."

"W-Well you see…"(***)

"Nee, Mina… Isn't that Amu?" I had been ignoring the conversation, having been dozing off, but this acquired my attention.

"Ara? Hinamori-san?" pushing my sunglasses up and resting them on top of my head I looked the two kids standing close to me.

"Eh?! Otome-san?!"

"Konnichi wa."

After explanations ("I moved here" "Eh?! Really?!") and introductions, we got into the interesting stuff.

"So you say that one of your little menace's must have taken your necklace?" tapping my chin I tought back. "Well, some time ago we bumped into them, Sachi and Yuu joined up to meet the other little ones in a Crowned Lawn or something… but I didn't see any necklace… What about you Katsu?"

"The Angel of Disturbing was acting iffy, she could have had the Bumpy Lock."

"Humpty Lock." muttered Amu scowling a little.

"Musashi! Do you know about this Crowned Lawn?"

"They are having an important meeting in the Royal Gardner for some reason."

"Shouldn't you have gone, Musashi?"

"Ara? They said there was going to be fun and games, even a clown!" I smiled at the thought. My sister was terrified of clowns! It was so fun to scare her with a mask of one. "It seems you know where to go."

"Thanks, Otomo-san!"

"We must part."

What polite kids.

"Bye Bye!" and we were back to being two. Turning to Katsu I wondered what to do. "Dearest, do you feel like doing anything in particular?"

"Well… Musashi has gone that way and the others must be in the same direction…" Nodding in understanding I waited. "So the Shugo Chara I feel _that way_ must be someone we don't know."

A smile grew one my face. "Dearest... Let's go hunting..."

 **A.N.: Here we have an insight of how Amu perceives Mina and how she sees herself in contrast. Amu is vulnerable because of Dia's rejection but is recovering but Mina kind of screwed her up and made her go some steps back. Now, why when Mina makes Amu feel so bad doesn't Amu resent her? Many reasons and no, it's not because Amu is super nice. It has to do with the Japanese mentality.**

 **One: Mina is older than Amu. Just for that Amu must give her respect as she's her elder.**

 **Two: Mina is from a higher class than Amu who is a middle class. Just like her age it also puts Mina in a higher pedestal.**

 **Three: Mina is an idol. Idols are commonly role models. Their agencies have given them really stern contracts. They are not like Miley Cyrus or Demi Lovato. Their public image must remain as defined in their contracts or it's breached. For example teen idols commonly must remain in celibacy, I can't remember if she was Japanese or Korean but a singer from an all girl group was caught leaving the room of a singer from an all boys group by the media and she got kicked out back to training, she shaved all her hair and gave a public apology about it, some months later she was reintroduced in the group. So yes, they take it seriously.**

 **Three and a half: in mangas and animes schools they commonly have their own idols (Amu is one, as are all the Guardians) they are treated as superior to the average student. Nicknames as Princess (Hime/Ojou), Prince (Ouji) are common.**

 **Four: this is all well and good but you could tell me that you don't see Rima falling for something like that. True. But Amu has been shown to be quite superficial. She falls for Tadase at first sight because he looks like a prince and acts like a prince. It's repeatedly shown as she subconsciously calls him "Ouji" when he looks cute or acts cool. She feels that Nadeshiko and Rima must be cool because it fits by the way they look and she acts surprised when they act "** ** _out of character_** **". This and more give a base in Amu's mind that Mina is inherently better than her and should be given the proper respect. So she subconsciously refers to her as Hime the same way she refers to Tadase as Ouji.**

 **(*) Polite, long way of introducing oneself:**

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Otomo Minako to moushimasu, Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Anata no onamae wa?"

はじめまして。 Hajimemashite. It's nice to meet you.

私はOtomo (no idea how it's written)美奈子 と申します。

Watashi wa Otomo Minako to moushimasu. My name is Otomo Minako.

どうぞよろしくお願いします。 Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Please be kind to me.

あなたのおなまえは？Anata no o-namae wa? What is your name?

 **(**)Short way.**

"Oh! Watashi wa Hinamori Amu desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"

私は日奈森あむです。Watashi wa Hinamori Amu desu. My name is Hinamori Amu.

よろしくお願いします。 Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Please be kind to me.

(***) extract taken from the anime episode 38

 **There are many ways to write names and surname and each way varies on meaning with** **Japanese** **, but this is just one and since I don't know Japanese and my research come from internet it may be wrong. I always forget to put this when I'm explaining names.**

HIMURA 緋村 Means "scarlet village" from hi meaning scarlet or dark red "緋" and mura meaning village "村".

TSUBAME 燕 swallow (the bird)

MAKI 真木 Means "black pine" I'm really not sure on this one, I know that's one way to write it and I know that's one meaning but I have zero idea if that way means that. So don't take it as legit.

HIKARU 光 "light" or 輝 "radiance". It can be used for a male or female.

 **The two dramas Mina mentions may came back at a later date.** ** _NeverEver_** **is a high school drama where Mina is one of the protagonists.** ** _Red tears_** **is a drama for house** **wife's** **where she's a supporting actress.**

AOI 葵 "hollyhock, althea" or 碧 "blue" It can be used for a male or female.


End file.
